A boy and his Wydar Sarkal
by Oragonking
Summary: This is about a boy who moved from Earth to Legend World, were he will meet his Buddy for life.


My name is Akito Sato, I once lived with my parents until "The Disaster" happened. My parents didn't make and I was alone until my father's Buddy Ruler of the Seas, Rahab of Legend World came and save and took me to his world. I spent a year there.

I was walking in the forests of Legend World, I know Rahab told me not to go alone but sometimes I wish to be alone. I still didn't get over the loss of my parents. It hurts.

"Mom, Dad. I wish you where still here." Akito said sadly as he buried his face on his knees.

A few yards away from the Human, flew a sertain Red-Eyed Succubus called Lurlina. Unlike the Succubuses of the past, she and the rest of her kind are good-hearted. Despite this, they are still Succubus true and true but have learned a great deal of selfcontrol. Lurlina is a young teenage girl. She was wandering(flying) in the forest humming herself when she heard someone crying. When she searched she found it was coming from the other side of a tree, what she saw was suprising.

" _A Human? What is a Human child doing here in Legend World? He lookes upset, maybe I should talk to him." She sat at the boy side, who hasn't noticed her yet._

"Say young human, are you alright?" The Succubus asked concerned. The boy lifted his head slowly, afraid that an unfriendly monster want to harm him. But this voice sound soothing and gentle. When he looked up he saw that it was a pretty monster with blond hair and orange horns, she has four red wings on her back and a red tail. What get his attention the most is her eyes, despite the black and red eyes they look so gentle and caring. He was so captivated by it that he kept staring at her. Lurlina smiled a little, knowing why the boy was staring at her eyes. She decided to snap him out while teasing him a little. "You like what you see do you?"

Akito then snap out of it shaking his head while trying to hide his blush. This monster so gentle to him so he decided to be honest with her even if it hurts.

"No, I am not alright." Lurlina gave him a concerned look. "Why not? And before you answer, why is a young human such as yourself doing here in Legend World?"

The boy tensed a little but then decided to tell her about his past. "You see, I was living with parents at home along with Dad's Buddy Rahab. Just then, there where loud noises and explosions outside. Mom, Dad and started to run and they told me to keep running. When I was running there was an explosion behind me, it made me fell but I then get up and kept running, I didn't looked back to see if Mom and Dad was still with me. When I reached reached the forest is when I realised that Mom and Dad weren't with me. I tried looking for them until I fell asleep, when I woke up I continued to look for my parents when Rahad appeared. It was then I learned that Mom and Dad didn't survived." Akito burried his face on knies again while Lurlina was saddened to hear this Human tragic past.

"After that, Rahad took me to Legend World. I spent a year with him. He's a strict but he is always so gentle with me." Lurlina now understood why the Human is here. "I'm so sorry for what you whent trough, but… what are you doing here in the forest alone? From what I heard, Rahad lives in the ocean and the beach is at the other side of this forest?"

"You see, I was happy living with Rahad and I made a few friends here. But now he saids that I need to go back to Earth. I don't want to go back!"

"Why don't you want to go back to the world where you once lived?"

"I don't know if my friends survived, and I don't want to leave the ones I already made here." Akito replied sadly.

The Red-Eyed Succubus felt pity towards the Human child and wanted to comfort him the best she can.

Akito was lifted of the ground and put in someone's lap. Before he looked up his face was pressed between something soft. He then felt two arms embracing him and something wrapping around his waist. When he freed himself to get air he saw that it was the pretty monster who was hugging him, with her tail wrapped around his waist and wings surounding him. When he looked at her she was giving a soft gaze and a gentle smile. One's again he make eye contact to her and became lost in her eyes just like she wanted to, she was caresing his face as he kept staring into her eyes.

" _Wow. Her eyes are so pretty." Akito sighed dreamely._

"I haven't asked your name. My name is Lurlina, and yours?"

" _Lurlina, what a pretty name."_

"Mi name is Akito. Akito Sato."

"Akito. That's a nice name. Listin Akito, even if you go back to Earth, that doesn't mean you'll wont see your friends from Legend World again." This snapped Akito out of the trance as he looked at Lurlina hopefully. "You really mean that? How?" Lurlina smiled warmly at the hopefull eyes of Akito.

"Have you ever heard of Buddyfight?"

"Yeah! My Dad played a lot with it when he was young."

"You see, Buddyfight cards allow Monsters from different world travel to Earth, altough there's another way with the help of a special card but that's illegal unless you have permision from the group called the Buddy Police. If you're a Buddyfighter, you can call your friends to visit, you can even fight alongside them in a Buddyfight."

"Wow! That means me and my friends will still see each other even if we are far away?."

"Yes, you can!" The succubus replied happily, glad that she could bring a smile to this child face.

"I have to go back to Rahad and tell him I'm sorry, but…" The boy then realized that he never been to this part of the forest. "I think I'm a little bit lost."

The Wydar Sarkal Monster giggled at this. "Don't worry, I know this forest very well and I know which way to the ocean is."

"Thank you, Lurlina!"

"Your welcome, now hang on!"

Lurlina then hold on to Akito tightly as she flew above trees with Akito laughing along the way.

"What do you mean Akito is not with you!?"

Ruler of the Seas, Rahab is a big sea serpent Wydar Sarkal/Dragon from Legend World. He was once the Buddy of Akito's father until "the disaster". He was saddened for the death of his Buddy but was relieved that his son was alive. He took the young Human to Legend World which he spent a year raising and protecting the best he could. However, he knew that Akito must live and grow in his homeworld so he went to Earth and spoke to the Buddy Police. After they agreed and found a caretaker for him he returned back to his world with Officer Takihara and and his Buddy Cardburn from Hero World, but when he told Akito about this he got upset and ran away. Now he, Takihara and Cardburn along with Akito's friends are looking for him. The sun started to come down as he spoke with Takihara and Cardburn.

"Cardburn and searched this side of the forest and we havent found any sign of him."

"The sun is setting, at this rate it will be dificult to find him in the dark."

"I know Cardburn."

Rahad then started to think why Akito became upset until he came to a realisation.

"It seems I completely ignored Akito feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Akito lost his friends and family during "the disaster". He was sad for days until he befriended the monsters here in Legend World. So sending him home means he has to say goodby to his new family."

"Actualy, you don't have to." The three adults looked where that voice came from and saw that it was a Wydar Sarkal called Red-Eyed Succubus and in here arms there was…

"Akito!"

"Hey, Rahad."

As the two landed, Rahad, Takihara and Cardburn quickly whent to them.

"You are in big trouble young one!" Despite being relieved to see him alright he was still upset for him running away like that. "I'm sorry Rahad." The young Human apologized as he bowed his head. At this Rahad calmed down.

"Just don't runaway again, okay? Anyway, Akito I know is hard for you to leave us but…"

"It's alright Rahad, I already gotten over it, and I understand why I must go back home." The Wydar Sarkal Dragon was a little surprised hearing that but smiled glad that Akito understood.

"Hey, Akito!"

Akito tried to find who said his name and saw that it was his friends. He ran towards them while being watched by the grown ups and teenager. Rahad then took the time to speak with the female monster.

"I thank you for bringing Akito save and sound Red-Eyed Succubus."

"Please, call me Lurlina. I found him alone in the forest, I heard why is he hear and helped him to understand that he can still see you guys and be together."

"What do mean by that?" Rahad asked confused. "Common, you should already know that Buddyfight cards allow monsters to go to Earth, so if Akito has the cards of his friends they can visit him and the same goes for you."

"You're right. I haven't taught about it at first but it makes sense. Thank you, Lurlina."

"It was my pleasure." The Red-Eyed Succubus smiled happily at this as everyone looked at Akito playing with the other monsters.

It has been two months since I went to live on Earth again, my caretaker is called Luna Watson. Her sister Stella who is a year older than her works at the Buddy Police. Right now I'm in my room looking at my cards. Just like Lurlina said, my friends from Legend World were able to visit me, and as a Buddyfighter I can fight alongside them. I was just opening one of packs until a little light came out of it and went to my bed and the next thing I knew a familiar face was sitting on my bed.

"Lurlina!" I exclaimed happily as he went to hug the female Wydal Sarkal.

"What are you doing here Lurlina!"

"Rahad came to me since he saw how close we are despite being a short, that I go to Earth and be your Buddy."

"Wow! Realy? I should thank Rahad when I see him. Anyway Lurlina, I'm glad that you are here."

"Me too Akito."

 _3 years later_

Three years have passed during my time on Earth together with Lurlina. This year I am going to a new school called Aibo Academy, a place where not only they teach basic school stuff but they also teach others about Buddyfighting. I was walking around the streets of Chõ-Tokyo with Lurlina hiding in my jacket. Her SD form is a snake( her kind have the ablity to change forms but it depends how strong they are). She has cyan scales with with yellow markings, small curved horns and small red wings.

"Say Lurlina, how about we go at Castle, see if anyone wants to Buddyfight with us?" His poked her head nodding her head. "Of course Akito, it has been a while." The two went to Castle not expecting that their opponent is the Bullie Kenta and his goons Ryo and Shirou.

"End of move."

"Your move."

The mechanical voice said as Akito ended his attack. He has Night Witch, Clear in his center, his Buddy Red-Eyed Succubus to the right and he's equipped with Magic Sword, Azoth. He has 4 gauge and 3 hand cards and 4 life . While his opponent Kenta has no monsters and is equipped with Boulder Piercing Spear. He has 2 gauge and 4 hand cards and 4 life as well.

"I draw! Charge and draw! I call Armorknight Eagle to the right!" He called the Size 1 Armorknight Monster to the field. He then grabbed another card that starting to glow. "Now to bring the big guns."

"It's going to happen again is it?" Eagle said with a sweatdrop.

"I pay 2 gauge and send one monster to the drop zone! Armorknight Demon to the right!"

"Demon!" The powerful Armorknight Monster appeared as he blasted away Eagle with his barrels. "Why does this keep happening to meee!" The monster cried in anguish as he was blasted into the drop zone and Demon took his place. " I call Garg to the left." Kenta called again his Buddy Monster who responded with a growl.

"Armorknight Demon! Attack Night Witch, Clear!"

Armorknight Demon aimed his barrel guns at the Wydar Sarkal and open fire however… "Not so fast! Nightglow barrier!" Clear quickly created a clear white barrier that blocked the powerful attack suprising Kenta!

"Huh!? What was that!?"

"Night Witch, Clear ability. If she is in the left or center area, and if I have a Wydar Sarkal on the right she cannot be destroyed by an attack!"

"Darn it! Demon, attack Red-Eyed Succubus!"

"Not so fast! I cast Great Spell, Weiterstadt!" Demon was now restrained by golden chains before he could even attack.

"Now what!?"

"Great Spell, Weiterstadt. At the end of my opponent first attack, by paying 2 gauge and 2 life I ended your attack phase!"

"You ended my attack phase!? Grrr. I end my turn."

"End of move"

"Your move"

"I draw! Charge and draw! I call Ruler of the Seas, Rahad to the left!" Akito called his father Buddy who despite being Size 2 he's very large. Since she is over the size limit Clear had to leave the field. "I now pay 3 gauge and cast, Decree of Dullahan! This card gives all Wydar Sarkal Monsters Double Attack!" Kenta started to sweat at this but then grinned.

"Bring it on kid, ill survive anyway!"

"Lurlina, Attack the fighter!"

"You got it!" The pretty monsters turned her hand into a big claw and slashed one lifepoint from Kenta. "Double Attack!" Lurlina slashed again leaving Kenta with two lifepoints left.

"Rahad it's your turn!"

"Maelstrom crusher!" The giant sea serpent launched a vortex of water from his mouth.

"I cast, Battle Aura Cirkel!" A red aura blocked the powerful water impact. "Double Attack!"

"Maelstrom Crusher!" Rahad once again launched a water cortex at Kenta. "I now cast, Phoenix Wall!"

The water attack collided with the firewall creating a lot of steam.

"Ha! Told you ill survive! Your Azoth only has 1 Critical which means I won!" Kenta replied smugly thinking he's won the match. However, Akito smiled which confused him.

"I activate Rahad's ability!"

"Huh!?"

"At the end that he attacked, I can pay 1 life and allow on monster on my field to attack again!"

"What!?" Kenta then looked that he no longer has any cards in his hands.

"Lurlina, do a link attack with me! Azoth Spirit Slash!" Akito and Lurlina attacked Kenta with a cross attack, taking away the rest of his lifepoints.

"Game End. Winner, Akito Sato."

After the fight with Kenta, Akito and Lurlina returned to Luna's house. He opened the door telling Luna that their home while closing the door behind him.

"Luna! We're home!"

"Hello Akito! Youre just in time, someone came to visit you."

"Someone came to visit me?" This confused him as he whent to the living room only to be surprised at who it was. It was Stella sitting alongside her sister Luna. "Hi there Akito Sato, Lurlina."

After Luna went to the Kitchen to prepare something for her sister it is then that Stella told why she came here. The Buddy Police are seeking kids with potential to train and become a member of the Buddy Police. Akito has the same desire as Tasuku, he wants to protect others. So, with a little persuasion of Luna, Lurlina and Rahad(DS form). Akito acepted to join the Buddy Police as a trainee.

 _1 Month later_

Akito, Luna and Lurlina(SD serpent form) was in the living room watching tv speaking about their time in the Buddy Police.

"It was very suprising Luna. Gao Mikado, Tasuku Ryuenji rival joined the Buddy Police."

"Really? From what Stella told me, Gao is a very interesting boy. Have you met him already?"

"No but I can't wait! When I meet him, I'm going to ask him for a Buddyfight!"

"Well, with my evolved form he stands no chance."

They then watched the news about a giant serpentine dragon that appeared over Cho-Tokyo Bay and they where very surprised how he easily defeated Takihara and Cardburn, but then they saw Gao Mikado and his Buddy Drum fight against Tenbu and defeated him with Gigantic Crusher! But then the entire sky darkened and saw a great multitude of Monsters appearing from portals before quickly disapearing.

"Those where illegal Monsters. lots of them!"

"Akito, it seems we will be having a hard time now in the Buddy Police."

Both Akito and Lurlina knew they have to find all those illegal monsters. But they don't know about the great treat that is coming.


End file.
